Chi Con
Location Strangley, Chi Con is in the huge northern area unkown to all but the people already there. They are fortuntly sittign on large amouts of gold, silver, iron, zink, wood, water, and other resources, Rescourses Of all the coutnrys, Chi Con is the richest with $1,000,000,000 dollors made by the population a day. Mints make up to $10,000,000,000 dollors a week. The average person mades $100 a day. Bottles of Zink are worth $5. Crustals A crystal called Asmsy is worth $1,000 dollors. Citys The 2 biggest cities have list, others dont have a population number. Con Capital, 6,000 peopele living there. Chi Big city, 5,000 people. Cor Small XI Medium Fra Small Military There military is the #2 most powerful and #1 navy. There airforce is weak though. There infranty are also weak. They relie on Tanks and battlecruisers to much. There known to have Ninjas, Samurai, Toxin troops, and other weapons. Weapons They use a array fo weapons. SCUD missiles A missile filled with short term radiation. Nuke A nuke. MM2 Rifle Mark 2 A rifle upgraded to shoot 200 rounds a second, 5 grenades in 5 minutes, and a knife for hand to hand. Bayonet A rifle that shoots 6 rounds in 5 minutes, hand to hand. M8 44 Apache A Apache that can shoot 6 missiles before reloading and has 7000 bullets. Shoots 100 a minute. M4 12 BOMBER VZ 1245 A bobmer with 4 machien guns ad 300 bullets, shoots 10 bullets a mintue and has 40 small bombs. Avatar A supertank that fires a white beam of light that vaperizes anything weak enough it touches. Redeemer A huge wlaker that shoots a laser that can destroy a church in 1 blast. Obelisk A turret that fires 2 missiles. SAM A turret that is AA, has 6 missiles that cna shoot anythign down wiht conrecation fire. Can reload in 20 seconds. 224 VZ 1 VZ 67 12 RANGER A tank that fires a laser, mcuh like the avatar but weaker, and more durable. 22 VX GRENADE A grenade that can destroy half a church in 1 blast. Diver Gun Rifle that shoots bubbles with tons of Toxin inside that instantly kills whoever is enar it when it pops. Dove 444 A rifle that shoots 40 bullets a minute, and has 4 knives for Hand-To-Hand. Real life location North America. Population 1,000,000,000 people. 35% of which is in the army. Evil or Good They are netral, they attack weaker countrys for room for the "better and more needy" bigger countrys. They also defend the weak but large countrys. They fight for the side of good in wars though. Goverment The government is run by a dictator, who is currently Corai. Leader There leader is Corai, the dicator, he is braced and ready, he has won many wars and killed millions, he is ruthless and caring at the same time. He is partyly cyborg cause he has a robotic arm to replace one that was lost. Trivia *Its a parady of North America. * It is a slight parady of china because of its population. Category:Neautral Countrys Category:Top 5 countrys Category:Secret Countrys Category:Dicatorships Category:Countries